


kwatro o kwarto

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Switch, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, CPA Lawyer Jongin, Fluff and Smut, Implied Crossdressing if you squint lol, M/M, Mild Smut, Momol, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: “Please Mr. Kim kahit ano po gagawin ko.”"Okay, Kyungsoo." Sabi niya rito. Bahala na. "Sakay.""P-Po?" Nanlaki ang bilugan nitong mata.Ngumisi siya rito. "Gusto mong maayos yung grade mo di ba? Sumakay ka sa kotse ko."





	kwatro o kwarto

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an old tweet fic. -> [link](https://twitter.com/kaditrash/status/946293102842560512?s=19)
> 
> In-edit at dinagdagan ko ng ibang bagay 'to. :) Sa P U P po ang settings ng fic. Huwag niyo ako isumbong. Baka bawian nila diploma ko hahaha lol. I don't own the school. This is for fic purposes only. Baka ma-offend kayo, huwag niyo na lang po basahin hahaha. Chos!
> 
> Sana po magustuhan niyo!! ^^

Lugong-lugo si Kyungsoo habang papasok sa kanilang next period. Unang linggo pa lang ng pasukan nila subalit pagod na pagod na siya.

Law ang huli nilang klase.

 

 _Atty. Jongin Kim_ , iyon ang naka-tag na professor sa kanilang student portal. Isa sa pinakabatang professor sa kolehiyo nila at isang CPA-Lawyer ayon sa marami. Matinik daw ito dahil bukod sa gwapo at magaling magturo, kabilang ito sa iilang lawyers na malaki ang posibilidad na mambagsak ng estudyante.

 

Ilang sandali pa ay may isang moreno at may katangkarang lalaki ang sumilip sa silid nila.

 

"Bsa 4-2?" Tanong ng lalaki sa isang kaklase niya.

“Opo.”

"Negotiable instruments?" Tanong muli nito at tumango naman ang kaklase niya.

 

Napanganga si Kyungsoo nang ngumiti ito at tuluyang pumasok sa classroom nila.

 

"Good afternoon, class." Bati nito at mukhang gusto na ni Kyungsoo na lumipat sa likod kaysa sa front row na malapit sa isle na madalas niyang pwesto.

 

Sumulat ito sa whiteboard. _Atty. Jongin Kim, CPA._

 

"O bakit parang gulat na gulat kayong lahat?"

“Pogi niyo sir!” May humiyaw sa bandang likod at nagtilian ang mga kaklase niya.

Kumagat-labi si Mr. Kim at halos panawan na ng ulirat si Kyungsoo. "Anyway, let's discuss some house rules first.."

 

Nakaupo sa harap si Kyungsoo kaya kahit anong sabi ni Mr.Kim ay lumalabas lang sa tainga niya.

Masyado itong guwapo, matangkad, matipuno ang katawan, malapad ang mga balikat.

Nakasalamin ito ngunit aninaw pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang magaganda at mapungay nitong mata.

Dumako ang paningin ni Kyungsoo sa braso’t kamay ni Mr. Kim. Malaki iyon. Mukhang may bahid ng kagaspangan ang kamay nito tila galit-galit pati mga ugat sa braso. Pati mga daliri nito ay mahaba parang masara -

 

"Nagkakaintindihan ba tayo, class?"

Naputol ang pagpapatansya ni Kyungsoo at nakitango na lang sa mga kaklase niya. Namumula ang pisngi sa mga iniisip na bagay.

 

“Ang grades niyo ay manggagaling sa class standing at major exams niyo. 70% recitation and 30% para sa midterm at finals niyo.”

Tahimik ang buong klase, nakikinita na ni Kyungsoo na mahigpit nga si Mr. Kim ngunit marami rin silang matututunan dito.

“Sa recitation niyo, pinakamataas siyempre ay uno kung mabibigay niyo ang pinakatama at pinakamaayos na sagot sa tanong. Tres kung bobola-bolahin niyo lang ako. At kung absent kayo sa araw na matatawag kayo sa recit, automatic singko na kayo. Importante ang attendance.”

 

“Okay ba, class? Maliwanag ba? Para walang lalapit sa akin at nagmamakaawa dahil hindi ko kayo pagbibigyan. Kayo ang gumagawa ng grades niyo, ako lang ang taga-compute. Kung anong grade niyo, iyon na ‘yon. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

"Any questions? Hindi pa ako magkaklase ngayon, Let's get to know each other muna."

 

"Sir ilang taon ka na po?" Tanong ng nasa kanan ni Kyungsoo. Pangalawa siya sa may aisle kaya hindi siya mapakali, parang sinisilihan ang puwet sa kaba.

"27 na."

 

_Wala nang ibang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi lumunok._

_8 years ang pagitan nila._

"Sir, single po ba kayo?"

"Yes, single na single."

"Sir, ano pong type niyong babae?"

 

Ngumisi si Jongin sa klase. "Well, sorry hindi ko type ang mga babae. I like boys."

Naghiyawan ang mga kaklase ni Kyungsoo ngunit sumisirko ang puso niya. Siniko pa siya ni Baekhyun sa kanyang tabi.

"May pag-asa pa tayo, besh!"

 

Nagtama ang mata nila ni Jongin. Pinaraanan ng guro ng dila ang labi nito, napalunok si Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa labi ng guro. Para na siyang matutuyo sa ginagawa ni Atty. Kim sa harapan ng classroom nila.

 

"I like boys. Especially cute ones."

 

Iyon ang gatilyo at nag-iritan ang mga kaklase niya at lumutang na lang si Kyungsoo. Wala nang ibang ginawa kundi hagurin ng tingin si Jongin.

Marami pang tanong at mga kantyawan ang nanggaling sa mga kaklase niya.

 

“Wala na ba kayong tanong?”

Tumahimik na ang buong klase, mga paghingal lang ang dinig kakatawa ng mga kaklase ni Kyungsoo. Naka-focus ang mata niya sa pagbuka-sara ng mata at labi ni Atty. Kim.

“Gusto ko next meeting, ready kayo. Magsisimula na tayo ng discussion kaya magsimula na kayong magbasa. Bye, class.”

Ngumiti si Mr. Kim sa kanila at muli na naman itong tumitig kay Kyungsoo.

Tumango lang ang guro sa kanya at saka umalis na ‘to.

 

Nagliligpit na si Kyungsoo ng gamit, panay pa rin ang halakhakan ng mga kaibigan niya sa tabi. ‘Di pa rin matigil-tigil tungkol kay Mr. Kim ang usapan ng mga ito.

 

“Bruha ‘yan si Kyungsoo eh!” At hinila ni Sehun ang buhok niya.

“Bakit ako na naman?!” Reklamo niya, mainit pa rin ang pisngi dahil sa hayagang pagtitig ni Mr. Kim sa kanya.

“Akala mo ba ako lang nakapansin?! Pati sila Chanyeol sa likod, ganoon din yung sabi!” Parang maiiyak na si Sehun.

“Ano nga kasi ‘yon! Baklang ‘to ayaw magsalita!” Ismid ni Baekyun sa kaibigan nila.

“Type ka ni Mr. Kim! Ang lagkit-lagkit ng tingin niya sa’yo, Soo Hindi mo ba nakikita?! I like cute boys pero nakakatitig sa’yo?! Sa’yo lang, Kyungsoo. Gago?”

Nagtilian ang mga kaibigan niya. Siniko siya ni Baekhyun habang pababa na sila. “Kanina ko pa sinasabi ‘yan kay Kyungsoo! Ayaw niyang maniwala kasi mukhang hindi naman nakikinig sa akin. Lumilipad lang isip kay Atty. Jongin.”

 

Hindi na yata matatapos ang pamumula ng pisngi niya.

“Prof natin ‘yon! A-Ano ba kayo?! Hindi ako type ni Mr. Kim.”

Sinimangutan lang siya ng mga kaibigan. “Kung hindi ka niya type, malamang alam naming type mo si Sir Jongin. Mag-aral ka mabuti, Soo. Pag napag-trip-an ka niyan lagot ka. Masusubok ang galing mo.”

May mapanuksong ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol at alam ni Kyungsoo na kasimpula na siya ng kamatis.

“Hindi kaya! Tumigil na nga kayo!”

 

Nanginig siya sa mga naiisip. Hinding-hindi niya aaminin pero gusto niya si Atty. Jongin Kim at totoong umaasa siya na _type_ rin siya ng lalaki.

 

 

//

 

 

Nag-aral naman si Kyungsoo, inintindi bawat laman ng libro dahil isa sa mga paboritong subject niya ang law. Isa pa, running for laude si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya puwedeng magloko-loko sa klase. Nabubuhay siya sa scholarship dahil kahit kaya siyang pag-aralin ng magulang, malaking tulong ang stipend na nakukuha niya rito.

Ang allowance na iniipon ay ibinibigay na lang niya bilang pang-tustos sa gamot ng kanyang ama.

 

 

Mabilis na dumating ang bukas at hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo. 3-6 PM ang klase nila kay Atty. Kim.

“Good afternoon, class.” Nakangiting bati nito. Mapormang-maporma si Mr. Kim, nakaputing polo at slacks ito. Tipikal sa mga abogado at hindi na naman mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili kaiisip sa lalaki.

 

“Nag-aral ba kayong, mabuti? Simulan ko na ha?” Sabi nito habang binabalasa ang index card sa mga kamay nito.

Napatitig na naman si Kyungsoo rito. _Anong pakiramdam mahawakan kamay ni Sir Jongin?_

 

“Soo, laway mo tumutulo kanina pa nakatitig si Mr. Kim dito! Kulang na lang lumabas puso mo sa mata mo, beks!”

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mukha pero hindi naman totoo ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun.

“Gago ka!”

 

“Most common form of negotiable instrument? Kyungsoo Do.”

 

Parang maiihi na naman sa kaba si Kyungsoo. Inaral niya ito lahat kagabi. “A-Ano po. P-Promissory note, bill of exchange and checks po sir.”

“Good, pero isa-isahin natin. Who are the parties involved in a promissory note?”

“Maker – ”

“What is a maker, Kyungsoo?”

 

Huminga siya ng malalim, mahaba-habang usapan ito.

 

-

 

Noong una ay madali-dali pa sana ngunit napapansin ni Kyungsoo na palaging nagtatagal si Jongin kapag siya na ang natatawag sa recitation. Minsan ay uubusin pa nito ang oras kakaikot-ikot ng tanong.

 

“Based on our previous example, what defense can R set up against P? Baekhyun Byun.”

Hindi pa makasagot ang best friend ni Kyungsoo kaya binulungan nila Kyungsoo ito ng sagot.

Ngunit matalas ang mga mata ni Jongin. “Mr. Byun, sit down. Mr. Do, tutal naman ikaw yung nagtuturo ng sagot. Sagutin mo yung tanong ko.”

Napalunok si Kyungsoo, nag-blackout ang utak sa mga naiisip.

 

“S-Sir.”

“Ano, Mr. Do? Pangatlong ulit ko na ng tanong. Sit down.” Bumuntong-hininga ang guro sa kanila.

“Sorry, Sir.”

Tipid itong ngumiti, “Next time ayokong nakikipag-daldalan sa klase o nagtuturo ng sagot sa klase ko. Maliwanag ba, class?”

 

At kita ni Kyungsoo ang pagsulat sa tumataginting na tres sa index card niya.

 

//

 

“Type ka talaga ni Sir.” Sabi ni Minseok habang naglalakad na sila papasok. Katatapos lang nilang kumain sa Jollibee. Martes na naman. Ito na naman si Atty. Kim sa buhay nila.

“Ayoko nang pumasok, Minseok! Hindi ako nakapag-aral ngayon.” Himutok ni Baekhyun.

“Si Kyungsoo, nag-aral ‘yan paturo ulit kayo para lecturan na naman kayong dalawa.”

 

“Oo nga, noong si Kyungsoo nagturo ganon lang pero noong ako naman, nagalit si Sir. Madaya! May favoritism.” Sulsol naman ni Sehun.

 

“Ang sabihin niyo, selos lang si Sir Jongin kay Baek. Akala niyo hindi ko napapansing malagkit palagi tingin niya kay Soo?! Ako lang talaga pinakamatalino rito sa barkada natin, e!”

 

At nagtalo na naman ang mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo dahil sa mga sinabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Kung pag-usapan niyo ako parang wala ako dito ha!” Reklamo niya sa mga kaibigan.

 

“Buti na lang naka-short ulit si Soo! Tititigan na naman ni Atty. Jongin yung legs niya aww! Maglalaway na naman ‘yon sa’yo, bes.” Sabi iyon ni Chanyeol na ngumangata naman ng piayaya ngayon.

 

Inalog-alog siya ni Jongdae. “Soo!!! Hindi mo ba nararamdaman, pag ikaw na tatayo sa recit lagi sa legs mo nakatitig si Sir Jongin?”

Pulang-pula na si Kyungsoo hanggang sa makaakyat sila ay ‘di pa rin siya tinigilan ng mga kaibigan.

 

“Good afternoon, class.”

 

Ay mahabagin. Mahabang araw na naman ito para sa kanila.

 

Tres na naman si Kyungsoo sa mga  sumunod na recitation. Minsan ay nabobola niya si Jongin ngunit mas marami ang palpak kaysa sa maayos niyang grades. Palagi na lang siyang nadi-distract dito.

 

“Dalawang linggo na lang, midterms niyo na. Alam niyo naman na ako ang examiner ngayon. Mag-aral kayong mabuti, may mga ibibigay ang materials sa inyo para makapag-review kayo nang maayos.” Nagtama ang kanilang paningin. Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya at gumanti naman si Kyungsoo ng pagtango rito.

 

“Next meeting ay wala ako, so gamitin niyo ang oras sa pag-aaral. Goodbye, class.”

“Goodbye Mr. Kim.”

 

-

 

Midterms na pero ang dami pa ring pinoproblema ni Kyungsoo. Dumating pa ang malaking dagok sa pamilya niya nang maospital ang kanyang ama. Napapabayaan niya ang Law dahil iniisip niya, mas madali naman sigurong aralin kaysa sa mga computations.

 

-

 

Sa meeting na ito binigay ang resulta ng kanilang grades. Pinaikot iyon sa klase. Kakaunti lang ang pumasa dahil napakahirap magpa-exam ni Jongin.

_Do, Kyungsoo                                      81.56  10_

Rank 10 si Kyungsoo pero nakukulangan pa rin siya sa sarili. Hindi niya itatangging _grade conscious_ siya kaya dismayado siya sa sarili.

 

“Okay, since may time pa naman tayo. Isa-Isa ko kayong tatawagin. Mula sa likod tayo ha. Ipapakita ko ang mga na-compute kong grades niyo. Para malaman niyo kung gaano pa kalaki ang babawiin niyo sa finals.”

 

At huling-huli tinawag si Kyungsoo. ‘Di niya alam kung sinadya ba ‘yon ni Jongin o ano. Wala na ang mga kaklase sa kwarto habang ang mga kaibigan ay nasa dome at hinihintay siya.

 

“Kyungsoo. ‘Lika dito.”

 

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo, lumapit sa tabi ni Jongin kung nasaan ang laptop nito. Langhap niya ang lalaking-lalaking pabango nito.

 

_73.47 ang nakasulat sa tapat ng pangalan niya._

 

Nangilid ang kanyang mga luha.

“S-Sir.”

Napabuntong-hininga ito. Pinaghila siya ni Atty. Kim ng upuan sa tabi nito. Napayuko si Kyungsoo, nag-iinit ang sulok ng mga mata.

 

“Kyungsoo, I know you're smart. I just don’t get why you can’t do well during recitations? Nahihiya ka ba? Sabi ko ‘di ba okay lang bola-bolahin ako?”

 

“No Sir!”

 

Itinaas nito ang kilay sa kanya. “So why?”

 

“Marami lang po akong iniisip. Pero sir, totoo niyan, nadi-distract po ako sa inyo!”

Ngumisi lang si Jongin sa kanya.

“S-Sir naman.”

Isinara nito ang laptop. “I have to be honest Mr. Do, kapag hindi ka pa rin nakabawi this finals, I'm sorry pero baka ibagsak kita."

 

Tumayo si Jongin at agad siyang sumunod dito. “Sir! Sir, I’ll do anything! Please huwag niyo po akong ibagsak.”

 

“Kyungsoo, mag-aral ka this finals. Bumawi ka na lang, that way papasa ka.”

Tinalikuran siya nito. Lugmon-lugmo si Kyungsoo habang pilit siyang pinapasaya ng mga kaibigan. Hindi siya pupuwedeng bumagsak. Napaka-importanteng malinis ang TOR niya.

 

 

//

 

 

 

Kung tutuusin ay nag-aaral naman si Kyungsoo, sadyang di lang makuha ng kanyang estudyante ang tamang sagot na kailangan ni Jongin. Nakakabawi naman ang bata pero, kung susumahin kukulangin pa rin ‘yon para maabot nito ang laude nito.

 

Isa pa, hindi rin natutuwa si Jongin sa mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Masiyadong maingay ang mga ito at magulo. Hindi man din tama pero nag-aalala siya sa bata na palaging matamlay kung pumasok at madalas nang lumiliban sa klase.

Bukod doon, hindi rin siya natutuwa sa pagsusuot nito ng shorts na palaging pinagkakaguluhan ng mga kaklase ni Kyungsoo.

 

May kung ano kay Jongin na gustong ang angkinin ang lahat kay Kyungsoo. Alam niyang mali ngunit hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili pagdating dito.

 

_Kanya lang._

At mali si Kyungsoo nang sabihin nito na nadi-distract ang estudyante sa kanya. Dahil siya ang mas ‘di nakakapagturo ng maayos tuwing nakalabas ang mapuputing hita nito na para bang inaakit at hinahalina siya. Gusto na lang niyang titigan si Kyungsoo at paalisin na lahat ng kanyang estudyante

 

Lalo na nang magmakaawa ito sa kanya. Mapulang-mapula ang mukha at labi nito. Naiiyak pa.

 

At halos hindi na makahinga si Jongin sa kagandahang nasa harapan niya.

 

-

 

Kipkip muli ang laptop patungong unibersidad ay ipinarada ni Jongin ang kotse. Mabigat ang loob dahil last meeting na nila at hindi maganda ang resulta para sa paboritong estudyante ni Jongin.

Nagpakain siya dahil kagaya ng pangako na kapag may nag-rank 1 hanggang 3 sa klase ay ililibre niya ang mga bata.

 

 

“Kyungsoo! Halika na! Pa-picture tayo kay Mr. Kim.”

“Ayoko nga, kayo na lang.”

“Isa! Sasabihin namin na crush mo siya.”

“Ang ingay mo Baekhyun! Hindi ko naman siya crush ha! Ito na nga nang magtigil ka na!”

 

Pinigil ni Jongin ang ngiti habang naririnig ang usapan ni Kyungsoo at ng mga kaibigan nito. Masayang kumakain ang iba habang nagpi-picture naman ang ilan Busog na si Jongin na nakikitang nag-enjoy ang kanyang estudyante at maraming natutunan sa subject niya.

 

“S-Sir Jongin, puwede po pa-picture?”

At in-accommodate niya lahat ng kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Ang huli ang may hawak ng camera.

 

“Ikaw, Kyungsoo. ‘Di ka ba magpapa-picture?” Tukso niya rito. Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na palagi itong asarin. Marahil ay nalulunod siya sa mapupula nitong mga labi.

 

Halos itulak nila Baekhyun ang estudyante sa kanyang tabi. Amoy na amoy niya ang matami na pabango nito maging pati ang hulma ng katawan nito sa kanyang gilid ay damang-dama niya.

 

Isinampay niya ang braso sa balikat nito at sumipol ang mga estudyante niya pagka-click ng camera.

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

_Ang ganda-ganda ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya mapapagod sabihin iyon._

 

//

 

 

Ilang ulit na ibinukas ni Kyungsoo ang portal. _5.0._ Iyon ang grade na nakalagay sa tabi ng pangalan ng kanyang professor.

 

Bumuhos na ang luha niya. Umiiyak niyang tinawagan ang mga kaibigan dahil hindi pa niya kayang sabihin sa kanyang magulang. Hindi niya kayang madismaya ito sa kanya dahil baka ma-delay siya kung hindi ito maaayos.

 

“Sabi ng taga ibang section na hawak ni Atty. Kim, nasa school pa raw siya bukas. Puntahan mo, Soo. Baka nagkamali lang siya ng encode sa grade mo. Huwag ka nang umiyak, bebe. Tutulungan ka namin ha. Tahan na.” Ngunit kahit ang malambing na tinig ni Baekhyun ay hindi siya nagawang mapakalma.

 

 

Kinabukasan ay hinintay ni Jongin kung may mga estudyante pang pupunta sa kanya. Magtatanghali na at wala naman nang ibang dumating kaya nagpasya siyang umuwi na muna. Pumunta siya sa parking lot sa may north wing, nang may isang humahangos na tinig ang tumatawag sa kanya.

 

“Mr. Kim Mr. Kim akala ko po ba konti na lang kulang ko? Nag rank naman po ako nung finals, nakakasagot na sa recit niyo. Sir, baka nagkamali lang kayo.”

Hindi na siya nagulat na si Kyungsoo iyon subalit mas nagulat siya sa namamagang mata nito.

Umiiyak na naman si Kyungsoo at di mapigilan ni Jongin na lumambot ang puso para dito. "Sorry, Kyungsoo hindi talaga kinaya." Pagsisinungaling niya kay Kyungsoo dahil konti na lang ang kailangan para sumampa ang grade nito.

 

 _Oo ‘di bale nang mawalan siya ng prinsipyo_.

 

Gusto lang talaga niya ang estudyanteng ito.

 

Masipag, matalino, pursigido.

 

"Mr. Kim nakasalalay yung scholarship ko dito please wala na po bang ibang paraan? Magrerecite po ako sa harap niyo please po, ito na lang talaga problema ko."

Kaunti na lang at kakagat na si Jongin sa gusto nito.

 

“Sir, sige na. Kahit ano po. Please.”

 

Sumisigok sigok na si Kyungsoo at hindi na nakatiis si Jongin. Lumapit siya kaunti at pinahid ang luha sa pisngi nito.

 

Napakalambot ng balat nito. Ang ganda-ganda. Ang pula-pula ng labi.

_Hay._

 

“Please Mr. Kim kahit ano po gagawin ko.”

 

"Okay, Kyungsoo." Sabi niya rito. _Bahala na._ "Sakay."

 

"P-Po?" Nanlaki ang bilugan nitong mata.

 

Ngumisi siya rito. "Gusto mong maayos yung grade mo di ba? Sumakay ka sa kotse ko."

 

"S-Sir..."

 

Napakagat-labi siya, pulang-pula na ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Ano, Kyungsoo? Sasakay ka ba sa kotse ko o ano?"

Ngumuso ito sa kanya. "Sasakay po. Huwag po kayong magalit. Mr. Kim, huwag mo akong sigawan."

 

Iginiya niya ito papasok sa kanyang kotse. Ikinabit niya ang seatbelt dito at hinayaan nang tangayin ang sarili.

"I'm not mad. Ang ganda ganda mo, Kyungsoo.” Malambing ang tinig niya rito.

 

Pinaraan niya ang ilong sa gilid ng noo nito, pababa sa tainga at sa maputing leeg.

“Shit. Ang bango-bango mo, Soo.” Paos na wika ni Jongin dito.

 

Napahawak ito sa kanyang balikat.

 

"S-sir, d-dito po ba?"

 

Tila nahulasan si Jongin. Hinalikan niya ang noo nito. "No, sa unit ko tayo. Relax. wala akong gagawin na walang consent mo. Wala akong gagawing hindi mo gusto. Sorry, babe."

 

At nagmaneho na siya palabas ng unibersidad.

 

 

//

 

 

"Anong gusto mo, Soo?" Tanong ni Jongin pagkadating nila sa unit niya.

"U-Uhm, kayo po bahala, Sir." Nakayuko nitong sagot.

Hinaplos niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at iniangat ang baba nito. Tumitig sa magagandang mata ng lalaki. "Jongin. Jongin na lang."

 

"A-Ano bahala ka na, J-Jongin."

"You're too shy, please huwag kang mahiya sa akin. Hindi kita aanuhin."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at kinagat ang ibabang labi nito. Napalunok si Jongin.

 

"Gusto kitang halikan. Puwede ba?"

 

Pumikit si Kyungsoo at iyon ang gatilyo ni Jongin. Inilapat niya ang labi rito at tama siya, matamis ang pangako ng mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Halatang wala pa itong karanasan kaya si Jongin na ang nagmaneobra.

 

Itinulak niya ito sa may couch habang tumutugon ito ng halik sa kanya. Nahihiya ang halik nito ngunit mas lalong nag-init si Jongin. Nakakaliyo lahat ng bagay tungkol kay Kyungsoo mula sa bango at init ng katawan nito hanggang sa panginginig nito habang nasa yakap niya ang lalaki.

 

“Hihinto ako ‘pag gusto mo.” Bulong niya habang kagat-kagat ang pang-ibabang labi ni Kyungsoo at hinaplos ang tagiliran nito dahilaan upang humigpit ang sabunot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

Hinabol nito ang kanyang labi, humalik muli sa kanya at napapangiti na silang dalawa. “Gusto ko. Jongin, ayaw kong huminto. Please?”

 

 

At sino siya para tumutol?

 

Idiniin niya muli ang kanyang labi sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo, bumaba iyon sa mapuputi nitong leeg na matagal na niyang pinagpapantasiyahan. Sumipsip si Jongin doon, nagmarka at bawat hagod ng labi niya sa balat ni Kyungsoo ay mga pag-anas at pagkalmot ang sukli nito sa kanya.

Dinala niya ito sa kanyang kandungan at pinagbangga ang sa kanila.

Parehas na silang nag-iinit ni Kyungsoo ngunit ayaw niyang samantalahin iyon. Hanggang dito na lang siguro.

 

Gumalaw ito sa kanyang kandungan, nahihiya pa ito noong una ngunit habang tumatagal ay nawawala na si Kyungsoo sa inhibisyon. Nakatitig lang si Jongin dito, sa mga nakaawang nitong labi at nakapikit nitong mata habang binabanggit ang ngalan niya.

Ipinasok niya ang kamay sa t-shirt nito at humaplos sa nagbabaga nitong balat habang patuloy ang pag-ikot ng kanilang baywang, ang papalitan nilang halik at hangin. Walang humpay na musika ang bawat ungol ni Kyungsoo sa leeg ni Jongin. Umaagos ang luha nito habang itinaas baba niya ang lalaki sa kanyang kandungan.

 

 

Isa pa.

 

 

At isa pa.

 

 

Dahan-dahan.

 

Bumilis.

 

Hanggang sa maabot nila ang kasukdulan.

 

Nakapikit pa rin ito at nakasubsob ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin. Pawisan sila at habol ang hininga.

 

“Soo, saglit lang. Bago ang lahat, gusto ko lang sabihan na g-gusto kita. At ayokong dito lang tayo matapos. Okay lang ba?”

 

Pagod itong tumitig sa kanya ngunit may maliit na ngiting naglalaro sa kanyang labi. “Papayag ba ako kung hindi rin kita gusto?”

Humalik siya sa noo ng nakababatang lalaki at niyakap ito ng mahigpit.

 

 

 

 

Kinabukasan ay okay na ang grade ni Kyungsoo. Dos talaga ang tunay niyang marka sabi ni Jongin. Gusto lang daw talaga nitong umiskor sa kanya. Kumabig naman si Kyungsoo na puwede naman itong magtapat sa kanya kaya inasar niya si Jongin na torpe ito.

 

Pinarusahan siya nito sa pamamagitan nang pagdadamot nito ng mga halik sa kanya. Ngunit tukso si Kyungsoo kaya nakuha rin niya ang gusto kay Jongin.

 

 

Laude pa rin ang standing ni Kyungsoo pero bukod doon, nagka-boyfriend din siya.

 

 

_Makalipas ang isang semestre._

Suportado siya ni Jongin sa lahat ng bagay. Habang kasagsagan ng evals ay doon siya minsan nag-aaral sa bahay ng boyfriend. Tinuturuan siya nito at iniintindi palagi.

 

At ngayong labasan ng resulta ay hinahanap ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan sa listahan ng graduates habang nakalagay ang telepono sa kanyang tainga. Kinakabahan siya kahit alam niyang pasado siya sa lahat.

 

“Soo? Ano nang nangyari sa’yo? Okay ba? Ga-graduate na ba ang baby ko?” Namula si Kyungsoo sa mga pinagsasabi ni Jongin sa kabilang linya.

 

“Ano ba ‘yan, Jongin! Huwag ka ngang magulo.”

 

Magkasintahan na sila ngayon, lingid sa kaalaman ng kolehiyo nila. Nagpaalam din si Jongin sa magulang niya maging pati na sa mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. At hindi naman siya binigo nito dahil binusog siya ni Jongin sa pagmamahal at pag-aalaga

.

“Dali na, ano? Ga-graduate na ba ang mahal ko?”

_Do, Kyungsoo._

“Yes!! Ga-graduate na ako.” Naiiyak niyang wika dito.

“Very good. Nagpaalam ka na ba kay Mama mo?”

Napangiti si Kyungsoo habang nadidinig ang maharot na tinig ni Jongin.

 

“Oo naman. Papunta na ako diyan.”

 

“Okay, Soo. Makukuha ko na ba ang regalo ko?”

Sinilip ni Kyungsoo ang damit sa ilalim ng t-shirt niya at napangisi. _Tiyak na magugustuhan ni Jongin ang premyo nito galing sa kanya._ “Oo, makukuha mo na.”

 

 

 

 

– wakas. 

Bonus.

 

Halos mag-iisang taon na rin silang magkasintahan ni Kyungsoo. Masiyadong baliw si Jongin dito. Kaunting kibot lang ni Kyungsoo ay agad-agad binibigay ni Jongin iyon dito.

Nagre-review na si Kyungsoo ngayon sa board exam, tuwing Biyernes at Sabado ay nasa bahay niya ito. Pinagpapaalam niya dahil gusto niya palaging makasama ang kasintahan at bukod doon ay tila nagkakaroon sila ng study date dahil tinutulungan niya ito sa pag-aaral kagaya dati.

 

 

Marami na silang mga ginawang eksperimento tulad na lang noon. Masiyadong maharot si Kyungsoo, bagay na gustong-gusto ni Jongin lalo na kapag nasa kama silang dalawa.

 

Iisipin marahil ng iba na masiyado silang intimate gayong bago pa lang naman sila. Pero masisisi niyo ba si Jongin na baliw na baliw siya kay Kyungsoo?

 

Ang suwerte niya dahil imbes na nakikipag-sabayan ito sa mga kaedaran nito na nagpapakasaya, pumayag na si Kyungsoo na itali niya ito sa kanyang tabi. Masiyado siyang possessive pagdating sa nobyo, dahilan para tuksuhin ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang edad.

 

Ngunit gustong-gusto naman nito kapag ipinagdadamot niya ito at inaangkin ni Jongin na kanya at kanya lang si Kyungsoo.

 

 

//

 

 

Tulad na lang ngayong Biyernes na ito, nakatulog na si Kyungsoo kaaaral sa may dining table habang nasa sala naman si Jongin, tinatapos ang question dahil siya ulit ang naatasang examiner sa departmental exam ng kolehiyo nila.

 

Sa sobrang tutok niya ay hindi na niya napansing nagising na pala si Kyungsoo.

Maya-maya pa ay isang pigura ang tumabi at yumakap sa kanya. Binaon nito ang mukha sa kanyang batok at suminghot-singhot doon.

 

"Bango mo, mahal." Sabi nito, "Bakit hindi mo ako ginising, 'di ko tuloy natapos yung ginagawa ko."

 

Nilingon niya ito at humalik sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Kailangan mo ring magpahinga, Soo. Palagi ka raw napupuyat sabi ni mama mo. Baka naman magkasakit ka niyan."

 

Bumalik na ulit si Jongin sa pagta-type sa laptop kasabay niyo'y pumaloob na sa t-shirt niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Baby, tulog na tayo. Bukas na 'yan."

"Pero, Soo. Due na to noong isang – "

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Jongin nang humalik-halik na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang tainga at leeg. "Sige na, Jongin. Tagal na nating di nakakapag-solo."

Napahinga siya. Wala siyang kalaban-laban kapag naglambing na ang baby niya. Masiyado itong cute at hinding-hindi matanggihan iyon ni Jongin lalo na kapag inihahaba na nito ang nguso nito.

Napailing si Jongin, matunog na humalik sa labi ni Kyungsoo at saka pinatay ang laptop.

Binuhat niya si Kyungsoo na ngayo'y humahagikgik lang, nasiksik ang mukha nito sa kanyang leeg at nakapulupot ang binti sa kanyang baywang.

 

Ibinagsak niya ito sa kama at agad na dinaganan. Hinalik-halikan niya ang mukha nito, pababa sa leeg kung saan palagi itong nakikiliti at wala itong ginawa kundi tumawa lang.

 

Pulang-pula ng mga pisngi nito, nagtaas-baba ang kanilang dibdib at ito na yata ang pinakamagandang bagay na nasaksihan ni Jongin.

 

Magaan niyang hinalikan sa labi si Kyungsoo. Saka pinagbangga ang kanilang ilong. Nagkatitigan lang sila habang sinusuklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Jongin gamit ang mga daliri nito.

"I love you, Jongin. Mahal kita."

Umayos na si Jongin ng higa, isinisiksik niya sa kanyang gilid si Kyungsoo. "Mahal din kita, Soo. Mahal na mahal."

 

Humalik siya muli sa labi nito. Ang tagal na pala bago sila muling nakapaglambingan ni Kyungsoo. Bahala na muna yung mga kailangan nilang tapusin dahil minsan lang naman ito.

 

Ipinikit niya ang mga mata, hinehele ng banayad na paghinga ng pinakamamahal.

 

Dahil kung hari si Jongin, wala siyang pag-aalinlangang ibigay ang trono para kay Kyungsoo. Alipin siya nito at gagawin niya ang lahat upang maging masaya silang dalawa.

 

 

 


End file.
